Shawn Bates
| birth_place = Medford, MA, USA | draft = 103rd overall | draft_year = 1993 | draft_team = Boston Bruins | career_start = 1997 | career_end = 2010 }} Shawn William Bates (born April 3, 1975 in Medford, Massachusetts) is an American professional ice hockey Centre. He previously played in the National Hockey League, in which he played for the Boston Bruins and New York Islanders. Playing career College Bates played four seasons with the Boston University Terriers. In his four years he helped lead the team to the Frozen Four each year. Bates' teams appeared in two NCAA Finals and won the NCAA Championship in 1995, Bates was named to the All Tournament team. Overall, Bates compiled 73 goals, 71 assists, 144 points, and 190 penalty minutes in a total of 160 games. NHL Bates was drafted by the Boston Bruins in the 1993 NHL Entry Draft, 4th Round, 103rd Overall. After four years with the Bruins, he was signed as a free agent by the Islanders on April 8, 2001. Bates is remembered most for scoring on a penalty shot in Game 4 of the Islanders' Eastern Conference Quarterfinal playoff series against the Toronto Maple Leafs. Bates beat Maple Leaf goaltender Curtis Joseph top shelf to give the Islanders a 4–3 lead with 2:30 to go in regulation, and the Islanders went on to win the game and tied the series 2–2. The penalty shot was the third playoff Penalty Shot in Islander history and the first to be successful. He was placed on waivers by the Islanders on June 27, 2008 and ultimately had his contract bought out. In the 2002–03 NHL season, Bates led the NHL with six short-handed goals. SM-liiga In November 2008, after almost a full season without playing, Shawn Bates debuted in Finnish SM-liiga when he played for HIFK in a regular season matchup against TPS. HIFK lost the game but Bates scored one goal and 3 assists in his debut, which attracted praise from his Head Coach Kari Jalonen. International play Bates played for Team USA in the 1995 World Juniors, recording six points (5–1–6) in seven games. NHL Career statistics Regular Season Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM 1997–98 Boston Bruins NHL 13 2 0 2 2 1998–99 Boston Bruins NHL 33 5 4 9 2 1999–2000 Boston Bruins NHL 44 5 7 12 14 2000–01 Boston Bruins NHL 45 2 3 5 26 2001–02 New York Islanders NHL 71 17 35 52 30 2002–03 New York Islanders NHL 74 13 29 42 52 2003–04 New York Islanders NHL 69 9 23 32 46 2005–06 New York Islanders NHL 66 15 19 34 60 2006–07 New York Islanders NHL 48 4 6 10 34 2007-08 New York Islanders NHL 2 0 0 0 0 NHL Totals 465 72 126 198 266 External links * Category:Born in 1975 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Boston Bruins draft picks Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Boston University Terriers players Category:Manchester Monarchs players Category:New York Islanders players Category:Providence Bruins players Category:HIFK Helsinki players Category:Klagenfurter AC players Category:Retired in 2010